hoshi no tama
by olcrian
Summary: como una pequeña perla te vuelve alguien mejor que kid
1. Chapter 1

Hoshi no tama (esfera de estrella) una perla blanca muy rara, que al obscurecer se torna de un color rojo como el fuego, según se dice se le fue arrebatada aun Kisune (1), el cual la ha estado buscando durante más de 1000 años, ya que un shogun se la quitó y no se la dio nunca.

Eran las palabras que leía nuestro pequeño detective en la inscripción de la placa, la jema una perla de tamaño descomunal de 10 cm. Incrustada en una estrella de plata en un collar del mismo, el museo de historia de beika la exhibe por tan solo 1 semana ya que el dueño solo la presto por solo ese tiempo, aunque en este momento Kid tenga deseos de robarla, esa es la razón por la que hoy la policía está rodeando el edificio.

Por mi parte solo es una perla común y corriente aunque cómo es posible eso del Kisune de más de 1000 años, son solo tonterías- decía conan mentalmente-

Se giró a Kogoro y nakamori que estaban planeando como atrapar a Kid el ladrón, aunque siempre es lo mismo con ese tipo, nunca lo atrapaban, decidió caminar a ver un poco el museo entrando a la exposición de animales, claro eran figuras sin vida, hechas de plástico, vio un león, Jirafa, monos de diferentes especies, ardillas, lobos, aves y a un zorro de color blanco, en la descripción decía: El zorro polar (Alopex lagopus), también llamado zorro ártico, zorro blanco o zorro de las nieves, es un pequeño cánido que habita en huras a lo largo y ancho de la tundra, generalmente en laderas.

Valla que bien, pero este parece como dorado, puede ser La luz- dijo conan acercándose al pequeño zorro blanco-dorado-

Se acercó y lo toco, la piel era suave y tullida, luego lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.

Bien casi es hora, tengo que ir a mi puesto para detener ese ladrón- dijo conan y se giró a la salida-

Espera, ¡ayúdame!-dijo la voz-

Que, ¿quién es?- se giró a buscar de donde venía la voz-

Por favor, aquí-

¿Dónde estás?- camino conan guiándose por el sonido-

Soy yo- se movió el zorro blanco/ dorado-

¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Se movió está vivo!- grito conan-

No te asustes, no te hare daño, solo quiero tu ayuda- dijo el pequeño zorro saltando de la exhibición-

¡¿Mi ayuda?!-

Sí, he estado buscando mi hoshi no tama durante 1000 años y la verdad siempre que estoy cerca el dueño se aleja de mí, no es justo el me la robo- dijo enojado el zorro-

Espera eres el Kisune-asombrado dice conan-

Sí, todo lo que dice la exhibición de la joya es verdad-agacha la cabeza y baja las orejas-

Pero como es posible esto-

Mi dios Inari (2) nos la da al crearnos, es parte de nosotros sin ella no vivimos mucho, es por esa razón que me disfrazo transformándome, de persona o poseyendo a alguien cercano a la joya pero no he podido recuperarla- dice triste el zorro-

Pero ¿cómo yo puedo ayudarte?- dice conan-

Fácil, ayúdame que yo te ayudare- le dice el zorro levantándose para quedar sentado en dos patas-

A que te refieres-

Si me ayudas a recuperar mi hoshi no tama, yo te ayudare con la organización de los hombres de negro, los detendrás a todos y además te prometo que te protegeré y te daré suerte por el resto de tu vida- le dice el meneando la cola-

Bueno pero ahora soy un niño y créeme que un infante no puede hacer mucho-

¡A eso!, no te preocupes, déjame hacer el resto, ¿aceptas?-

¡Acepto!- le dice conan decidido-

En ese momento el zorro comienza a brillar y se introduce en conan este solo cierra los ojos y la habitación donde esta resplandece, suerte que no hay nadie cerca, al dejar de brillar abre los ojos encontrándose de la edad de 17 años, era normal de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Se observa detenidamente, todo normal, en su lugar solo el cabello largo hasta la cadera y la ropa que trae sí que era rara, un traje negro con franjas blancas, un sombrero fedora negro a juego, guantes negros de cuero, camisa azul de manga larga y corbata azul clara, mocasines negros y un bastón negro a un lado de él.

¡Valla! ¿y esto?- dice Shinichi-

Eso es para ayudarte, con mis poderes podremos sustraer la jema sin ningún problema, para eso el atuendo, no te preocupes puedes aparecer y desaparecer, puedo crear ilusiones, y muchas cosas mas no por nada he vivido mil años, pero tú no te quedas atrás por lo que pude notar eres muy inteligente- le dice el zorro en su mente-

Ya veo estas dentro de mí mente- dice sonriente Shinichi-

Si disculpa la intromisión pero de alguna forma tengo que ayudarte-

No te preocupes, bien ahora vera Kid que no es el único mago, si se puede decir así, otra cosa más puedes darme un antifaz o mascara con facciones de zorro- dice sonriente Shinichi-

Claro, ¿pero para qué?-

Para que no sepan quién soy en realidad-

Bueno extiende tu mano-

Shinichi hace lo que dice el zorro y aparece en esta una máscara blanca con líneas rojas asimilando facciones de zorro, se la pone y sonríe le queda perfecta.

Sabes tengo una idea, puedes volverme a ser niño-

Claro, esa es mi especialidad, cambiar de género y forma, hasta de edad-

Bien vuélveme niño y déjame la ropa que traía antes, me acercare a la gema y cuando te lo indique cámbiame y la tomare-

Bien Listo como dice Kid, ¡it´s show time!- desapareciendo y apareciendo en el pasillo.

Camina de regreso a la exposición y llega a donde está la gema, la ve detenidamente y sonríe.

Faltan 5 minutos para que Kid aparezca todos estén listos-dijo el inspector nakamori-

Crea una ilusión para que piensen que esta todo solo, incluso a través de las cámaras-dice Shinichi en su mente-

Bien cierra los ojos-

Cerrándolos y dando un chasquido de sus dedos, todos actúan normal pero con un brillo azulado en sus ojos, pero para conan sus ojos están rojos, así que la ilusión no le afecto, tomo la gema y puso otra cosa en su lugar y la transformo dando la ilusión de la joya, deja todo en su lugar y se aleja de la exhibición, caminando por el pasillo y entrando al baño.

Bien aquí la tienes- dijo Shinichi sonriendo de lado y dándosela al zorro estesolo la tomo con el hocico y la puso en el suelo sujetándola con la pata-

¡Gracias! no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, ahora quieres atrapar al ladrón- le dijo el zorro al detective-

¡¿Me ayudarías?!-

Claro tienes mi palabra te ayudare con esto y más- asintió el zorro con la cabeza-

Bien guardemos esto en un lugar seguro- tomándola del suelo laperla y guardándola en su bolsillo-

/****/****/*******/******

Kid es decir kaito estaba arriba en el edificio vecino, mirando a la ventana del museo, en donde estaba la exposición de la gema y faltaban 3 minutos en su reloj para empezar.

Bien ya casi es hora, no lo crees jii- dijo sonriente le mago al comunicador en su oído-

Señorito tenga mucho cuidado- dice el anciano ayudante-

No le quita la diversión al peligro, vamos la noche el joven y ahí luna llena, que puede salir mal- dijo el joven ladrón-

Eso espero- suspira el anciano-

En otro edificio.

Snake, repórtate-

Todo en orden dentro de poco matare a ese mago escurridizo

Bien, solo asegúrate de que sea la joya-

Entendido, cambio y fuera-

Así todo siguió, la cuenta regresiva comenzó y Kid esperaba la hora exacta.

¡3, 2, 1, cero!- grito el público afuera-

¡Welcome ladies and gentleman,! ¡it´s show time!- grita Kid en el are-

En ese momento el museo se queda sin luz los policías se movilizan, todos corren por todos lados, Kid se acerca a la vitrina y lo que ve lo hace asombrarse, lo que está en el pedestal es un pequeño cenicero de cristal.

¡Pero que rayos! ¡¿esto debe ser una broma no es verdad?!- dice molesto el mago-

¡Kid alto ahí! estas bajo arresto-

Espere inspector esto no es la joya y yo venía por una joya, además a mí no me gustan las broma de muy mal gusto, así que me voy- dice Kid desapareciendo en una nube de humo-

¡De qué diablos hablas ladrón de cuarta!- se acerca corriendo el inspector a la vitrina-

Pero si estoy viendo la joya de qué diablos habla ese idiota- levantando el cristal-

Al quítalo se quita la ilusión y deja ver el cenicero.

No puede ser que paso aquí, rápido sigan a ese ladrón-

Todos corrieron a buscar a Kid, en la azotea kaito estaba fastidiado y un tanto decepcionado.

Muy bien Kid entrégame la joya ahora- dice el asesino Snake-

¡Valla! ahora si se arruino mi día- dice más enojado-

Bien si no quieres por la buena será por la mala- mostrando una metralleta y apuntándole al mago-

¡Diablos! mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedo- corriendo a esconderse-

En ese momento sale de las sombras Shinichi adolescente y disfrazado-

¡Maldición! ¿ese quién es?- mirando serio el detective-

¿No lo sé? pero quiere hacerle daño al mago- le dijo el zorro en su cabeza-

No puedo permitir eso-

Le ayudamos- pregunto el zorro-

Claro, empecemos- sonriendo de lado-

Así apareció enfrente del mago cuando le rozaron la pierna y cayó al suelo, kaito se cubrió y ya no escucho disparos se giró y vio a alguien alto vestido de traje negro con franjas blancas, sombrero negro y cabello largo a media espalda, más un bastón en su mano derecha, se giró y lo vio traía una máscara de lo que parecía ser un zorro.

¡Hello My friend!- dijo el enmascarado-

¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Kid-

My name is black fox, nice too me you kaito Kid- girándose de nuevo a donde disparaban y para sorpresa del mago las balas no le daban al contrario estas desaparecían-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Detective conan no es mío, ni magic kaito, lastima.**_

 _ **Disculpen las demoras pero que se le puede hacer, ser madre es trabajo de tiempo completo pero aquí una escapadita…**_

 _¡Es magnífico!-asombrado el mago decía en su mente-_

 _¡Oh! , Gracias kaito Kid, ahora te sacare de aquí-_

 _Hablas mi idioma-_

 _¡Si Baka! que solo sabes decir its show time, je, je, je-burlándose del ladrón Shinichi-_

 _¡Cállate quieres!, ¡maldición!-levantándose cojeando-_

 _Espera déjame arreglar eso- tocando la herida para luego desaparecerla-_

 _¡¿Pero qué hiciste?!- dijo kaito más asombrado-_

 _Magia chico, ahora let´s go now- caminando a la orilla donde se escucho el sonido de que volvieron a disparar-_

 _Shinichi desapareció y volvió a aparecer atrás del asesino, este jamás se lo esperaba y cuando giro Shinichi lo tenía atado de pies a cabeza._

 _Muy bien veamos quien eres en realidad- acercándose a él y quitándole la máscara quedando asombrado y luego mirándolo con odio puro le grito-_

 _¡Tú! maldito vodka, desde cuando haces el trabajo sucio de gin- le dijo furioso el enmascarado-_

 _Je, je, je, valla me conoces pero en realidad yo a ti no- dijo el hombre de negro riendo arrogante-_

 _Estas hablando con un muerto, un fantasma, y créeme que he venido a llevarlos al infierno a donde pertenecen- le dijo en un tono serio el detective-_

 _Claro ¿ycómo lo vas a hacer dime?- sonriéndole burlonamente-_

 _¡Eres un maldito! ¡¿Donde está su base de operaciones de la organización?!- le exigió shinichi a este en un tono serio y cortante-_

 _Yo ya estoy muerto, si te lo digo no paso de mañana- bajando la mirada-_

 _Bueno no me digas nada, yo mismo te sacare la información- tocándolo con el bastón en la frente-_

 _En ese momento le llegaron imágenes de una mansión, afuera de la ciudad, cerca de la cost horas, grande con guardias armados, un hombre su jefe, John walterson, millonario inglés, empresario y poderoso, objetivos próximos, imágenes de fotos del director del F.B.I. Jody sensei, Akai, el inspector Megure,sato,takagi, inspector nakamori y su hija, el padre de hattori, el padre de Toyama, el inspector de Tokio y su hijo hakuba saguru,Kogoro, Eri, Ran, su padre y madre, el profesor Agasa, el como conan y como Shinichi y Ai Haibara, kaito kuroba, Chikage kuroba, le llega otra imagen, un hombre en un calabozo, encadenado de pies y manos, vendado de los ojos, todo golpeado, cortado, desnutrido, su nombre toichi kuroba, una bomba en cada cuartel, casa y auto de los objetivos, explotaran en 12 hrs._

 _¡Eres un maldito! te llevare ahora mismo a la justicia- levitándolo y desapareciendo los dos para aparecer en la azotea del museo._

 _Ahí lo deja caer como un costal de papas al piso, el inspector nakamori y los demás se asustan al ver al hombre así._

 _¡Escuche inspector ya que no lo repetiré! este sujeto es un asesino, pertenece a una organización de criminales conocida como la organización de los hombres de negro, créame son peligrosos, quieren matarlo a usted a su hija y al amigo de infancia de ella, junto con su madre de este, si no me cree tiene una bomba en su auto es de tiempo, si me cree llame a todos los inspectores y al director del F.B.I. adviértales que también hay bombas puede ser en sus agencias, casas, coches deben ser revisados, sus familiares protegidos, si quiere saber más venga mañana a esta dirección con el director del FBI y demás inspectores, apareciendo una tarjeta en frente de este, luego haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo en el aire-_

 _Sin poder preguntar quién era el tipo con mascara miro la tarjeta y llamo por su comunicador a un oficial de abajo a revisar su auto y efectivamente faltaban 2 horas para que explotara la bomba, todos se alejaron y llamaron al escuadrón antibombas para desactivarla, rápidamente mando una patrulla a su casa a cuidar a su hija y otra a casa de kaito para cuidarlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro._

 _/****************/*****************_

 _Kaito llego a su casa con el ala delta, llamo a jii diciéndole que estaba bien, rápidamente se cambió y subió a su cuarto, acostándose ya en piyama, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando de repente tocaron incesantemente a la puerta._

 _¡Maldición!¿Quién es a esta hora?- de mala gana se levantó y bajo para abrir-_

 _Al abrir el inspector nakamori lo abraza como si se hubiese asustado, aoko entro detrás de él revisándolo de pies a cabeza-_

 _¿Espere que pasa?¿Porque actúan así?- dice kaito confundido-_

 _Muchacho toma cambios de ropa, una maleta y tus cosas necesarias, bienes conmigo y no quiero un no como respuesta, ya le avise a tu mama y está de acuerdo ella, llega en el vuelo de mañana- le dijo serio el inspector-_

 _Es es-ta bi-en- dice el confundido-_

 _Subió y echo varios cambios a una maleta, su mochila de la escuela y uniforme, su pistola de cartas, varias cosas que necesitaría por las dudas y mágicamente se cambió a ropa cómoda, bajo y nakamori tomo todo y se las dio a uno de sus oficiales, salieron y el cerro la casa, subiendo a una patrulla, suspiro cansado, pensando y ¿ahora qué?_

 _*************/********************/_

 _Con Shinichi este apareció en su casa, reviso de pe a pa la casa y no encontró nada sospechoso, entonces marco a sus padres._

 _¡Oka-san!¡Hola soy yo!- sonrió este-_

 _Shin-chan ¿cómoestás?-_

 _Bien oka-san, ¿y oto-san?-_

 _En un momento te lo paso- dándole el teléfono a su esposo-_

 _¡Hola hijo!- contesto alegremente yusaku-_

 _Oto-san escucha, están en peligro salgan del país y vengan a Japón, no suban en sus autos, no lleven nada innecesario, llamen al director black y dígale lo mismo, que revise autos, casa y cuartel del F.B.I. díganle que recibirá una llamada de inspector nakamori él le dará más detalles, cuídense los quiero- colgando y suspirando-_

 _Yusaku rápidamente le dijo a su mujer que empacara rápidamente tenían que salir de emergencia, para luego llamar y decirle a black lo que le dijo su hijo._

 _Luego llamo a la agencia de detectives usando la voz de conan._

 _Rane-chan soy conan-_

 _¡Conan-kun! ¿Dóndete encuentras? no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti – le dijo aliviada-_

 _Estoy con mi primo ciento no haberte llamado- dijo shinichi nervioso-_

 _¡¿Tu primo?!-_

 _Si te lo paso-cambiando la voz-_

 _¡Ran hola!- dijo Shinichi nervioso-_

 _¡Shi-ni-chi pero qué demonios! ¡Eres un irresponsable!, ¡cómo se te ocurre llevarte a conan sin permiso!- le dijo enojada-_

 _Lo siento Ran es por una buena razón, escúchame bien no hay tiempo que perder, llama a tu madre y dile que empaque lo necesario, que se quede en un hotel y salga de su casa, igual tú y tu padre, no están a salvo, entiendes los padres de conan se lo van a llevar por seguridad fuera del país ya les explique la razón y ya se van con él, será mejor que te apures cuando termines y estén a salvo,les llamare al celular entiendes- le dijo serio-_

 _Shinichi ¿pero porque?-_

 _Porque por mi culpa ustedes están en peligro, perdón no quería involucrarlos ya tenía bastante con hacerme pasar por muerto- dijo en voz baja-_

 _¿Pero cómo?, ¡fue ese día verdad!- dijo ella asustada-_

 _Si Ran, ese día mi vida cambio y he estado escondiéndome de los tipos que me quisieron matar- suspiro triste Shinichi-_

 _¿Dónde estás?-_

 _Luego te lo digo, primero haz lo que te dije, Ran-con un tono de súplica-_

 _Bien, pero no te libraras de esta conversación maniaco de los misterios, nos vemos -así colgó y subió arriba para preparar el equipaje, acomodando todo y listo, llamo a su madre explicando todo y colgó, está por su parte también se arregló para salir de su casa._

 _Espero a su padre mientras llegaba el taxi y al llegar le dio todo y lo arrastro rápidamente abajo al salir el taxi ya estaba llegando, rápidamente se fueron._

 _Con Shinichi llama al profesor y le dijo lo mismo, este acepto y rápido empaco junto con Ai y salieron a casa de Shinichi, entraron y lo vieron sentado en las escaleras mirando abajo._

 _¡Kudo! ¿Eres tú?- dijo sorprendida Ai-_

 _¡Si soy yo, Haibara!- levantando la mirada sonriendo de lado-_

 _¡Pero como es que estas así!-_

 _Luego te explico ahora vámonos- se levantó y salieron el taxi ya estaba afuera de la casa esperándolos-_

Llegaron a los minutos a un hotel y bajaron, Shinichi pago y se registraron con nombres falsos, eran 3 habitaciones, entraron y Shinichi miro el reloj de su muñeca, 11:12 p.m. bien hora de irme- camino y salió del cuarto-

¿Kudo a dónde vas?-

Tengo algo que hacer llamare en cuanto acabe - le dijo serio-

Si entiendo- asintió la niña -

No te preocupes estarán bien- dijo sonríete Shinichi caminando por el pasillo despidiéndose con la mano-

Al doblar la esquina desaparece en las sombras y aparece en el techo del hotel, bien tiempo de ir a investigar- dijo el detective en su mente-


End file.
